Marie D'Arqueness (Earth-TRN758)
| Relatives = Agathe D'Arqueness (sister); Sylvie D'Arqueness (daughter, deceased); William (son-in law); Reine du Rien (granddaughter); Harkness family (distant relatives) | Universe = Earth-TRN758 | BaseOfOperations = La Ville D'Arqueness, French Alps, France | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = GreenCategory:Green Eyes eyes with no visible pupils or irises when using powers | Citizenship = French | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Sorceress | Education = | Origin = Human Sorceress | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Charles Soule; Paulo Siqueira | First = Marvel Comics Presents Vol 3 1 | Death = Marvel Comics Presents Vol 3 1 | HistoryText = Marie D'Arqueness was a French sorceress during the period of World War II. She was confronted by soldiers of the Wehrmacht who wanted her to deliver on her promise of creating a weapon for them to help in the war effort. Marie initially refused but after the commander of the Nazis soldiers threatened to kill her daughter Sylvie she agreed to do it. As Marie began using her magical abilities to summon the creature, the Canadian Army interrupted the conjure by shooting the German soldiers from above the hill. But the energies of the summoning dispersed through the area killing both units except for one soldier, the mutant Logan. Marie was successful with the ritual as she brought the demon known as the Truth to the physical realm. The demon grabbed Marie by the neck but was attacked by Logan who stabbed the creature in the chest with his bone claws. Marie told Logan that she needed him to buy her enough time to complete a banishment spell to send the Truth back where he came from. After a brief fight between the two, Marie was able to send the demon back but after the spell was complete it drained Marie of her life energies leaving her in a weakened state. She told Logan while she still had breath that the Truth would come back to the land of the living every ten years and that the only person who could stop him was her daughter. She asked Logan to keep watch over Sylvie and protect her during each battle with the Truth. He accepted the responsibility while Marie died in his arms. | Personality = | Powers = * Sorcery: Marie had the ability to conjure the being known as the Truth to the physical realm. ** Energy Manipulation: Marie was able to wield and manipulate mystical energies as opening a portal to hell and harnessing the power to disintegrate the bodies of the soldiers in the immediate area. ** Force Field: Marie was also able to project a magical force field around her daughter to protect her from the surge of energy that came from the banishment spell. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:D'Arqueness Family Category:Harkness Family Category:Summoning Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Force Field Category:Teleporters Category:WWII Characters